


warm

by sseriwoos



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just seriwoo bcs they have been in my mind a lot, seriwoo is platonic, thanks to yesterday c-real, woobin is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24300685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos
Summary: on those days when woobin is sick, serim will always be right beside him
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> a seriwoo fluff because they have been giving seriwooist so many contents, i feel bad not writing this fluff. I'm sorry this is just a drabble so pls just ignore how bad my english is hshgdhg, have fun reading!

Woobin looks at the mirror in front of him and he sighs, the eye bags are worse than yesterday. He mentally scolds himself for sleeping at 3 am again last night. He could feel his body temperature rising too, indicating that he might catch a slight fever, couldn't blame him though, he couldn't stand the cold.

"Woobin baby, what took you so long in the shower?" The door to their shared bathroom opened and Serim's head popped in, looking at the younger with concern. 

Woobin was startled, immediately scrambling to get anything he could reach to cover his top. "Hyung! I'm trying to shower here?????" Serim just chuckled, actually getting inside the bathroom now, closing the bathroom door, and locking it with a click. 

The younger looks at the said hyung, cheeks still red but now because he is embarrassed. "Serim hyung?" 

"We didn't have that much time so I'm gonna take a shower with you." Woobin's eyes go wide again, clearly alarmed, and Serim laugh. "Woo baby, this isn't the first time we showered together why are you so red." 

"I-I'm just..." Serim ruffles the younger hair and puts his head on Woobin's shoulder from behind but his face is once again lace with concern. "Your body is feverish." 

He takes Woobin's hand in his and put it on his cheeks as he tries to compare his temperature to the younger, "When did you get a fever? Your body is so hot now, this doesn't feel or look mild. You look sick too, why am I only realizing this now. Woobin? Baby?" 

Serim's eyes are full of concern, clearly not pleased with the situation. "Do you want me to tell the manager? You can rest today if you don't feel that well." 

"No!! Hyung, look. I'm okay!" He turns around and tries his best to smile so he won't look that sick. "I'm sure this fever will break soon, you know that I'm just getting it because it's cold these days so it is really okay." He looks at Serim with pleading eyes. One thing Woobin hates the most is missing his practice and his vocal training. He felt like he won't be at the same level as he is every day if he misses out one day of practice. 

Serim sigh, clearly couldn't win with that pleading eyes. "Okay, but please, please tell me when you feel like your fever won't go away anytime soon, alright? Now, let's get you under the shower tap please, we are late." 

-

Throughout the practice, Woobin is trying his very best to be okay when clearly he isn't. He is just being difficult. Serim has been watching him like a hawk throughout the day and he knows he won't be able to continue with his vocal training anytime soon. They're already in the 3rd quarter of the song when Woobin stumbles over a step again. "Sorry." He chirps in.

"It's okay Ruby, we are practicing so it's normal, don't feel bad about it." Allen ruffles the younger's hair and he retracted his hand so fast after that. "Woobin, you are so feverish. Why didn't you tell any of us you're unwell?" 

"I'm ok-" Serim rolled his eyes, "No, you clearly aren't. You are sweating so much too today, let me just bring you back." 

"But hyunggggg." He whines.

"No but, I will be back soon guys, Len, call me if anything okay?" Serim takes the younger's hand in his and drags him out of the practice room. His other hand is busy searching for their manager's number in his phone. 

"I told you to tell me if its worsened," Serim looks at him, touching the younger's forehead in the meantime while he talks to the phone. 

"The manager will be here anytime soon, do you want to drink anything? I will get it from the vending machine." The elder asks. 

Woobin shook his head, but with his small voice, he pleads. "Want cuddles instead." He looks at the elder, eyes clearly dropping because only now he could feel how tired he actually is. 

"We will once we get home okay? For now, wear this and lean on me if you feel tired, I will hold your hand." Serim buried the younger in his sweater, engulf the younger in a hug, while holding his hand, rubbing soothing circles. Serim always has a soft spot for Woobin especially when he got sick. Out of all the members, Woobin is the most frequent member to catch a cold, that's also how he always cuddle the younger to sleep.

-

Woobin is clearly losing his strength when they arrived at the apartment, putting his whole weight on Serim, he drags his feet lazily while he searches for the doorknob to his room. He didn't realize that he actually went into Serim's room instead of his. The elder just chuckles when he watches how the younger sluggishly removes his sweater from his body. Woobin struggles to keep his eyes open the whole time because he just wants to sleep the fever off so he keeps on stumbling in so many things. He was about to remove his left socks when he just gives up, "I'm so tired". Serim helps him removing his socks instead, and Woobin just lay his head on Serim's shoulder as the elder helps him with it.

The younger slowly lays down on his bed, feeling empty as to why the bed feels so big. "Hyunggggg." He moves around and makes grabby hands towards Serim who was about to walk out of the room so he can take the meds from the kitchen.

"Yes baby, I'm here." But how could he when Woobin looks like he was about to cry. Serim smiles softly and lay beside the younger, once again engulfing the younger in his hug. Woobin automatically looks a lot smaller when they cuddle like this and Serim couldn't help but laugh. Woobin turns around after that, staring at the elder, clearly not amused, "Why are you laughing?" 

"You always look so small, I feel like protecting you more than the youngest sometimes." Woobin doesn't whine to that because clearly, he likes when Serim take cares of him.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Serim look into those tired eyes and Woobin nods softly, eyes dropping close, "Tired," 

And Serim just holds him closer, forehead against the younger, feeling his temperature. The younger snuggles to him closer too, head buried deep into the elder's neck. "Warm." 

And Serim just coos softly, "I've got you now. Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> find me at twitter, @crvtywoo!


End file.
